


sweets

by riieme



Series: douceur [1]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Emphasis on Sweet, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riieme/pseuds/riieme
Summary: the leftovers of last night's mess; saizō realizes he's become incredibly sentimental.





	sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wae (Weavery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weavery/gifts).



> my answer to wae asking for more kiri/kama aus. v short, but it's gonna be expanded on later. i already got a multi-chapter thing planned. if i can actually write... i've already got a pretty good outline about the specific details of this au, but i'm shit at writing efficiently so this is gonna be interesting.

The smell of chocolate weaves through his— _their_ —bedroom, interlaced into the threads of the sheets. Smears of brown from crumbly bars and messy fingers litter once spotless-white covers. Pieces of wrappers from various brands hang on the legs of the bed, along with half-eaten—now certainly melted—ice cream cones. The mess is a testament to the previous night full of indulgent sweet-tasting and M&M food fights. He's almost tempted to leave and lock the door if only to preserve the wrappers and stained carpet—and the addictingly sweet memories contained in each abandoned candy.

_Ana would definitely laugh at him if she heard his sentimental thoughts._

He softly lets out air through his nose. It wouldn't do to lose himself in nostalgia yet. He still has many years before he decays into a senile, mawkish old man. But then—

As he looks fondly upon the smaller man sprawled and entangled in the bedsheets, he can't help but think— _fuck it all._ If he could spend the rest of his life with the fiery redhead, he hardly minded a few (dozen) grey hairs sprouting early.

He places a soft kiss on Kamanosuke's forehead.

Yeah, he definitely doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> for context, the reason the candies were never really finished is b/c kamanosuke canon doesn't like sweet things. this was saizo's attempt to find something sweet that kama liked. i didn't really elaborate on this though b/c it isn't the focus of this fic. maybe i'll write a fic specifically about it later on. maybe, haha...
> 
> edit; i made the fic.


End file.
